Maple Town: Destiny Deoyxs
Plot A mysterious meteorite is hurtling towards the earth. During its entry into the atmosphere, it almost wounds Rayquaza, a sky guardian living in the ozone layer. The meteorite crashes into a polar zone, revealing two egg-shaped objects. The purple egg regenerates into a Deoxys and picks up the green egg. Rayquaza descends from the ozone layer to fight the invader (believing it to be an enemy). A battle ensues, destroying a nearby research site and traumatizing a young boy Nathan, scared by a stampede of Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein. Deoxys engages Rayquaza and the two take turns delivering devastating blows to each other, but the fight draws to a conclusion when Rayquaza surprises the alien Pokémon and fires a point blank Hyper Beam at it. Deoxys' body is destroyed, leaving only the purple crystal in its chest that falls into the sea, while some researchers take a similar green crystal that it found with them to Hoenn. Beneath the sea, the injured Deoxys regenerates and waits. Four years later, in the year 2004, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami travel to LaRousse City, where block robots patrol the area. There they meet Tory, who has since become afraid of Pokémon and a loner. Deoxys, which has fully healed, leaves to find the green crystal which Tory's parents are testing in a lab. In the Battle Tower, Patty Rabbit mistakes Tory for a Pokémon Trainer and they battle against Brian and Samuel, with Tory using Ash's Torkoal. However, Tory does not know how to handle Patty Rabbit's Torkoal and they lose. Tory runs away, stopping to save a Minun which was trapped in a trash can. Later, Patty Rabbit meets Tory's parents and they have fun until they see a mysterious purple aurora, signaling the return of Deoxys. When Deoxys begins to remove the city's inhabitants to search for the green crystal using copies of itself, it is up to Patty Rabbit, Pikachu, and Nathan to help it find the crystal. This is complicated by the return of Rayquaza, and the security robots malfunctioning, which forces Deoxys to create a force field that disables the city's power. Later, Rayquaza manages to break through the force field. Deoxys and Rayquaza then continue to battle, causing havoc in the city. The green crystal is regenerated when Pikachu and Minun and Plusle charge the power generator in the lab. As the fight continues, Deoxys tackles Rayquaza into the floor. It prepares to finish off Rayquaza, but the green Deoxys arrives, fully regenerated, with perfect timing and quickly transforms into its Defense Forme, saving Rayquaza from the attack. The city is filled with blocks of robots when the chief robot becomes hostile, which overwhelm Rayquaza. The twin Deoxys form shields that protect Rayquaza. Seeing that the two Pokémon are willing to protect it in face of this new threat, Rayquaza begins firing Hyper Beams upon the thousands of robots. Patty Rabbit and Nathan work together and ultimately manage to shut off the malfunctioning robots by disabling the chief robot, freeing the twin Deoxys and Rayquaza. Nathan almost falls and dies, but is saved by the green Deoxys. Rayquaza, recognizing that the Deoxys aren't enemies, flies away peacefully, and the Deoxys form green and purple auroras in the sky as a goodbye to their friends, leaving to an unknown destination. Patty Rabbit states that wherever they are going, at least they would always have each other. Nathan, who has gotten over his fear of Pokémon, agrees and later bids Patty Rabbit and the others farewell at the train station with his new friends, Plusle and Minun, on his shoulders Patty Rabbit and hed friends continue on their journey. Release Date by Country *Japan: October 18, 2004 *United States of America: February 24, 2005 Category:2004 Japanese anime films Category:Japanese anime films